Happy Ending
by XenomorphSpecialist
Summary: Isaac and Ellie, finally find there true bond. Hope you enjoy it so far and also putting it out there I haven't forgotten, about my aliens story. Peace Out! ;)
1. Wake up call

**Hey guys I'm back with a new start, to a new beginning "Ed that doesn't make sense" man in the back shouted "shut the fuck up Joel; yeah you better keep walking" Anyways hope you enjoy the new beginning 'Ed looks around for Joel' **

**Peace Out!**

"Isaac wake up...sleepy head, isaaaaac" the voice was Nicole in a quiet and giddy tone "Isaac you can sleep later, Isaac...ISAAC!" the voice started to sound more firm and aggressive, it started to sound familiar.

Isaac was slowly coming to and it was Ellie shouting at him "ISAAC YOU BASTARD WAKE UP!" Ellie was sobbing; thinking she had lost Isaac, Isaac snapped out of his trance and got back into reality, Ellie was on the audio link on his rig, trying to wake him up.

As soon has Isaac fully awoke, Ellie wrapped her arms around Isaac's torso in an strong embrace "you had me there for a minute you bastard" she worriedly said with a hint of happiness in her tone. "It's good to see you to Ellie" returning the embrace and smiling behind both there suit helmets, Ellie blushed a shade red; even Isaac had a colour on his battle hardened face.

"Ellie how far are we from the emergency drop ships" Isaac asked "about 15 minutes away" Ellie answered back "Livin' on a prayer" Isaac said jokingly,

Ellie chuckled from his remark.

Both Ellie and Isaac stumbled through carcasses, through narrow corridors of this godforsaken rock; people used to call home. As soon as the two got to lost in there thoughts, they heard a roar from around the corner of the corridor from them; the necromorph charged at them with talons blazing, before Ellie could pull her plasma cutter from her Thigh holster, Isaac had stasised the oncoming necromorph.

Isaac used his initiative and then cut a arm from the beast and used TK to shot the impaling instrument back at it's sender pinning the creature on a wall, hanging lifelessly. "Fuck yeah" Ellie shouted. Isaac looked back at Ellie who was enjoying herself a bit to much, Isaac then Humoured himself "Kids these days" he grinned behind his face guard.

**Ok I know this is painfully short but I wanted to get this out there to see what responses I get from starting a 'Dead Space' story and also yes I will get back to writing 'the love between two species' so try not to comment on me forgetting that, But anyways that is enough of my rambling.**

**XenoSpecialist Out! ;) **


	2. Don't leave!

**Hey guys back again with another chapter, hope you enjoy I think this should be good to all you readers out there so sit back and enjoy.**

**Peace Out!**

"Come on Ellie were nearly there" Isaac stated "I know Isaac, just think we have come all this way together" she gave him a shy smile "Ellie I have to say something to you..." Isaac got cut off by Ellie "Hold that thought, Isaac we made it!" Ellie said giddily, she pointed out the drop ships to Isaac.

Ellie ran over to the ships with Isaac jogging behind her, his sec suit weighing him down. Ellie jumped in and said with a happy tone.

"So what was it you were going to say to me" fumbling with the controls of the ship. "I...I...love you Ellie" Isaac said with affection in his voice "But remember I'm doing this for your own good" he said this, while Ellie was processing everything Isaac had just said; Ellie was about to reply, when Isaac had hit the emergency launch switch on the panel next to the docking of the ship "ISAAC WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Ellie shouted and weeped as she watched Isaac through one of the windows of the ship, Isaac stood there as he watched the ship launch, he gave her a wave, Isaac felt a tears beginning to shed but he held them in as that would leave him vulnerable to the marker.

(Ok out of pure laziness and time saving attributes I not going to write the ending of the game with Isaac an Nicole so I hope you guys don't mind, but if you are adamant on it I will write it)

"Fuck you to!" with that Isaac shot a line of plasma into the marker's Heart which killed the marker In an instant.

As Isaac got his bearings together, he felt the whole station shake violently.

Isaac dropped his plasma cutter and sat down and relaxed, Isaac had no flash backs no images of the marker...just...peace.

Then his audio rig opened a video link "Ellie why are you here you should be somewhere safe and besides the whole station is about to blow..just leave me"

"That's to bad because I'm smashing thought the roof..." Ellie stated "Wait WHAT!" Isaac said with a hint of worry in his tone. Then all of a sudden a ship crashed through the roof of the building, the air got sucked into space causing zero-g, Isaac's peaceful body slung into the air with his suit thrusters guiding him through the debris of the building, then Isaac was flying through space the side door of the ship opened, with Ellie in a sec suit obviously found on the ship, Ellie reached out a hand and Isaac reached for her hand, Isaac latched on her hand and with all of Ellie's strength she pulled Isaac in the ship with the side door closing behind them.

They laid there on top of each other both of there visors disengaged and then Ellie broke the silence "I Love You To, Isaac!" Both of them smashed there lips into each other and started kissing passionately, tongues ablaze then they both came out for air "My beautiful Ellie" Isaac said passionately " And my handsome Isaac" Ellie quietly said smiling at Isaac with Isaac doing the same to Ellie.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys and make sure you review as it really helps out, with ideas and just general compliments, so thanks for reading.**

**XenoSpecialist Out! ;)**


End file.
